<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sami, but like, Sammy by TheBiggestBlamShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135337">Sami, but like, Sammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper'>TheBiggestBlamShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human - A Blam AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The original song is Sami by Darren Criss. You can see why I chose this song</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human - A Blam AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sami, but like, Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original song is Sami by Darren Criss. You can see why I chose this song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've seen his face, I've heard his name<br/>I've lost my place and he's to blame<br/>And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes<br/>And he's not looking back, it's not a big surprise<br/>I've heard music, I've heard noise<br/>I wish that he could hear his voice<br/>The way that I do when I go to sleep at night<br/>And dream my life away but he's gone when I awake<br/>Sammy, Sammy...<br/>Why can't you see<br/>What you're doing to me?<br/>The way his hair falls in his eyes<br/>Makes me wonder if he'll<br/>Ever see through my disguise<br/>And I'm under his spell<br/>Everything is falling<br/>And I don't know where to land<br/>Everyone knows who he is<br/>But he don't know who I am<br/>Sammy, Sammy...<br/>Why can't you see<br/>What you're doing to me?<br/>I see you singing on that stage</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally just changed the hers into hims and Sami into Sammy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>